


THPOT EPILOGUE

by TheFabooKilljoys



Series: The Hardest Part Of This (Is Leaving You) [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabooKilljoys/pseuds/TheFabooKilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I placed his raven locks behind his ear and mimicked his smile, "I'm just so glad you're here." Frank raised a questioning brow then smiled. "Here? Where else would I be?" We both smiled and kissed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THPOT EPILOGUE

We both promised that we'd go through and survive this never leaving eachother's side, but now we got out of this mess

Together

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, hey kid, wake up." 

"You think he's dead?"

"Shut up"

"Well if the other kid's alive then he's okay too."

I quickly opened my eyes and gasped. I was in a room surrounded by military men, one of them was probably the one who woke me up.

"Where am I?" I tried to get off the bed when one of them stopped me. "Woah woah, take it easy, kid." One of them said. "We thought there were no one left until we found you two in a shop somewhere. Thought you two were dead until your friend Frank woke up."

My eyes widened, Frank's alive?! "Where is he? Please tell me!" One of the guys helped me get up and led me outside a room where I heard voices. One of them being Frank's voice. 

I slowly opened the door and I was surprised to see Frank. It was actually Frank. He's actually alive. 

"Frank?" I slowly walked up to him, it's actually him infront of me and not some kind of hallucination or dream.

Frank looked up and put down his knife and a washcloth and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and said "Hey, glad you're awake." As he gave me a quick peck at the lips. "These people," He looked around gesturing everyone and the whole place, "These people are here to help us, Gee. We're gonna be fine now." I smiled, I gave him a long kiss. So happy that he's here and he's fine.

He smiled, "S'that for?" I placed his raven locks behind his ear and mimicked his smile, "I'm just so glad you're here." Frank raised a questioning brow then smiled. "Here? Where else would I be?" We both smiled and kissed again.

"Oh get a room, you guys!" One of them yelled, then everyone in the room giggled when we heard another guy punch him jokingly in the arm.

"C'mon let's go" I took his hand and led him to the room I was in when I woke up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's nightfall and here we are, lying in bed with the person I love in a camp full of apocalypse survivors where we don't have to raid shops for food and other needs, where we don't have to freeze to death, and where none of us will lose each other anymore.

"Hey Frankie, you okay?" I suddenly felt a wave of deja vu hit me. "Of course I am" Oh. "It's 'cause I'm with you." I kissed his forhead and saw that he's already asleep. "Goodnight, Frankie." I smiled and let sleep take over me.


End file.
